ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
General Rules (Season 3)
How to Play Turn Order: *Round **Speed roll **Team 1 Turns ***Condition Effects ***Abilities ***Attack roll ***Defense roll ***Damage roll ***Cure Roll **Team 2 Turns ***Condition Effects ***Abilities ***Attack roll ***Defense roll ***Damage roll ***Cure Roll ((WARNING: Video is very silly. Enjoy at your own risk)) Players start off a round by rolling Speed against each other using 1 D6. The player (or team) who rolls the highest speed (SPEED stat + D6 roll) goes first. If there is a tie in Speed, the person with the highest base SPEED stat wins. If its still a draw , all ties reroll. This is true for all ties. The player that went first will now try to attack. Before doing so they can use 1 active (ability, item, title or other). Players may only bring 4 abilities, 1 item, and 1 title into battle. Players may not share the same abilities as their allies, but can have the same items and titles was them. After declaring who or what they are attacking they will roll a D6 and add it to their POW stat. Their target will also roll , but they will add their DEFENSE stat. If the attacking player wins the roll, they then roll a D6 for damage, plus any modifiers they have. If the defending player wins, they take no damage and its their turn. All conditions are rolled to cure at the end of a persons turn. If they fail to cure they take any damage listed on the card and must try again next turn. The attacking player now becomes the defender, as the player who roll the lowest roll will now attack. They attack the same way as the first player: abilities first, attack roll, then damage roll if they hit. Once all Players have attacked, the round ends and a new round begins with a new SPEED roll. This continues until all players one side have been defeated (HP = 0). 'Sample Game: ' Player 1 *Level:1 *HP: 10 *POW: 5 *DEF: 4 *SPD: 3 Player 2 *Level: 1 *HP: 10 *POW: 4 *DEF:3 *SPD: 5 Player 1 rolls a 4, for a total speed of 7 (3 base SPEED + the 4 they rolled). Player 2 rolls a 2, for a total of 7 speed (5 base SPEED + the 2 they rolled). Since Player 2 has the higher base speed (5 > 3) they will go first. Player 2 rolls a 3 so they have a total POWER of 7 ( 4 base + 3 rolled). Player 1 rolls a 2, and has a total defense of 6 (4 base + 2 rolled). Player 2 hits and rolls damage. He rolled a 4. Player 1 takes 4 damage and is now at 6 health. Player 1 now rolls his power. Player 1 rolls a 2, for a total power of 7. Player 2 rolls a 6 , for a total defense of 9. Since Player 2 rolled a higher defense, he successfully defends and takes no damage. Since all players have attacked, it is a new round therefore both players roll another speed roll. Player 2 rolls a 1, for a total speed of 6. Player 1 rolls a 5, for a total speed of 8. Player 1 will attack first. Player 1 rolls a 6 for power. As 6's are auto hits, Player 1 will now deal damage regardless of Player 2's defense roll/ player 1 rolls 5 damage. Player 2 is not at 5 health. Player 2 rolls a 1. As 1's are auto misses, Player 2 does not deal any damage, regardless of Player 1's defense roll. 'Abilities' Players may bring up to 4 abilities of any type and combination into combat. (NOTE: Dungeon abilities do not count towards your ability count, as they are only used in dungeons). Only 1 active may be used per turn. this includes active abilities, items, and titles. Player themselves may only have 1 of each ability. Teams of players may have multiple copies of cards without the 'Unique' tag. Abilities have 6 categories: *'General Ability' - has no class requirement. Rarely has a level requirement. *'Ability' - Also known as a 'normal' ability. These are class bound. *'Uncommon Ability'- Same as normal abilities, but cost a bit more in the shop. *'Rare Ability' - More powerful than normal abilities, rare abilities can only be bought with rare tokens. These are class bound. *'Legendary Ability' - the strongest abilities in game. These abilities are only available at level 30 and can only be bought with Legendary tokens. These are class bound. Ability cards have 3 boxes under their names. The first box states whether its ACTIVE or PASSIVE: *'Active' - you must declare you are using this ability. Only 1 active may be used per turn. *'Nothing in box (Passive)' - Generally activate on their own, or are reactive abilities (EX: When you are auto hit). Passives do not have a limit on how many can be used per turn. *'Unique'- Cards with the Unique tag can only be used once per team. Multiple unique cards may exist on one side, but only one of each type/name may be used at a time. Works as 'limited' cards. The Second Box states HOW MANY TIMES it can be used: *'1/Combat' - this ability can be used once in a fight. It will refresh after combat. *'2/Combat' - this ability can be used twice in a fight. Each time it is used it will lose a use or 'charge'. It will refresh after combat. *'3/Combat' - this ability can be used once in a fight. Each time it is used it will lose a use or 'charge' It will refresh after combat. *'1/Turn' - This can be used once on your turn every turn. Refresh abilities do not affect this. *'Always' - Always on. Does not expire in combat. The third box tells you WHEN it can be used: *'Before Attack' - must be used before you roll your attack (POWER). These tend to need to be declared when using. *'Start of Game' - used before anyone starts attacking. *'When Hit' - activated when you take damage 'Items' Items are much like abilities, however they tend to be more of buffs or refreshes than anything that deals direct damage. Players may bring 1 item into battle. Item cards have the same 3 boxes as abilities. They tell you ACTIVE/PASSIVE, HOW MANY, and WHEN. (for more info, see the above ability section) Items come in 3 categories : *'Item' - common items. Fairly weak. *'Uncommon Item' - Stronger than normal items, also a bit more pricey. *'Rare Item' - less common items that tend to be more powerful *'Legendary item' - the strongest items in that game. 'Titles' Only 1 Title may be active per person at a time. Titles do not count towards abilities or item count. They can provide passive buffs or can function as another ability in battle. Most titles are earned by feats or accomplishments. Titles have the same 3 boxes as abilities. They tell you ACTIVE/PASSIVE, HOW MANY, and WHEN. (for more info, see the above ability section) Titles come in 3 types: *'Title' - Common, used for secret boss titles. *'Legendary' - These titles are given away at event or for NTG accomplishments. *'Ultra Epic Legendary' - These are given away at the Dev.'s discretion. they are unique and reward a player for being particually active in NTG. So far only one exists. 'Dungeon Abilities' Dungeon abilities are only usable in dungeons. As dungeons are story telling experiencing, most are vague to allow room for interpretation. Dungeon abilities do not count towards your 4 ability limit. There is no limit on dungeon abilities. Dungeon abilities have the same 3 boxes as abilities. They tell you ACTIVE/PASSIVE, HOW MANY, and WHEN. (for more info, see the above ability section). The only unique thing is this: *'1/Dungeon' - you can only use this once in your dungeon unless you refresh it. Does not refresh outside of combat in the dungeon. Only refreshing abilities/items will work on this inside a dungeons. Refreshes when the dungeon is complete. 'Conditions' Conditions are effects inflicted by abilities, items and titles that act as de-buffs to the player that the condition has been applied to. A player cannot have two of the same debuffs applied to them. (i.e. An enemy cannot have two burn conditions on them to deal four damage a turn, only one for two damage.) At the end of of the inflicted player's turn, they may make a special D6 roll, called the 'cure' roll. If they roll one of the numbers listed on the condition, the condition is removed from them and no longer effects future turns. A condition cannot be cured the turn it is applied. Conditions: * Burning - take 2 damage every turn until cured. Medium/High cure rate. *Posion -take 1 damage every turn until cured. Low cure rate. *Stun- you cannot attack or use abilities next turn. No cure, but only lasts for 1 turn per stun. *Slowed - you always go last until cured. Med cure rate. *Immobilized - you are auto hit on 4,5,and 6's. Medium cure rate. *Blinded- you auto miss on 1,2 and 3's. Medium cure rate. *Cursed - take 1 D6 damage then using active abilities. Medium cure rate. 'Leveling' Players start at level 1, with 10 HP. They are given 1 '5' , 1 '4', and 1 '3' to place into Power(POW), Defense(DEF) and Speed(SPEED) as they wish. On odd levels, players gain a single stat point to place into POW, DEF, or SPEED. On even levels, they gain a health point (HP). Levels are earned by: *Coming to afternoon activities *Winning your first PVP of the day *Completing a dungeon *Defeating a boss *Scholar tokens *Retroactive tokens *Veteran levels (rewarded for playing in a previous season, up to the level they reached in that season) Missed levels can reclaimed using Retroactive tokens, which are sold in exchange for Scholar tokens. Players can earn a max of 2 levels per day, with a level cap of 30. Players who come for a second session may purchase a new character in order to play with lower tier friends. See how to level here in our awesome video: ' More on leveling and stats : *Stats (Season 3)'